


Дорога из желтого кирпича

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>странное поведение Роджерса и Барнса заставляет команду сделать определенные выводы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорога из желтого кирпича

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Пост!события к фильму «Капитан Америка: Гражданская Война»  
> 2\. Автор вдохновился заявкой команде Первого Мстителя.

— Капитан Стивен Грант Роджерс, потерпи! Не вырывайся, черт тебя подери!

— Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ты садист! Прекрати пихать в меня это, мне больно!

— Стив, от того, что ты вертишься, лучше не станет. Не отталкивай меня, я тебя все равно уже не отпущу.

— Бак, пожалуйста. Давай через час, а? Или завтра?

— Я уже наполовину вошел, я ее чувствую. Еще несколько секунд, и тебе станет хорошо.

— Как от этого может стать хорошо? О-о-о... 

— А ты не верил.

— Господи, хорошо-то как...

***

Клинт не подслушивал, у него даже в мыслях не было застывать столбом возле двери комнаты Капитана и чокнутого Зимнего Солдата, но эти стоны, звуки борьбы... 

Пару раз кто-то кого-то обо что-то приложил, потом кто-то кого-то куда-то уронил, затем прозвучал придушенный писк, воскресивший в памяти их с Наташей спарринги, во время которых хрупкая девушка передавливала ему горло согнутой в колене ногой. В общем, Бартон не хотел подслушивать, но так уж получилось.

Он на цыпочках отошел от двери, досадливо хмыкнул и отправился в спортивный зал — переваривать свалившиеся на голову новости. Роджерс и Барнс что... вместе?

— Нат, — тихонько позвал он с порога. Наташа метнула в деревянный щит ножи и обернулась. — Ты тут одна?

— А что, не видно?

— Благодаря Сэму мы приобрели фактор неожиданности в лице Скотта Лэнга. Козявки тут точно нет?

— Он вербует союзников во дворе Его Величества — встретил братьев по разуму. Что случилось?

— Скажи мне, женщина, ты ничего странного не замечала?

Наташа нахмурилась, потом пожала плечами:

— Я живу в одной комнате с девушкой, которая движением брови убирает мои разбросанные вещи в шкаф, твой сосед летает и легко может возглавить косяк журавлей, Скотт дает имена муравьям и кормит их с ладони, а они за это кладут ему сахар в утренний кофе. Нет, я ничего странного не замечала, а ты?

— Стив и этот Баки. Как думаешь... — замялся Бартон.

— Как обычно — головой. Ты что имеешь в виду?

— Они вместе, Нат.

— Ну да, с самого детства. Стив мне все уши прожужжал.

— Они... ну, — покрутил он пальцами в воздухе, — вместе, Нат.

***

Бартон сплетничал. Он полностью отдавал себе в этом отчет, но чувствовал острую необходимость поделиться с кем-нибудь своими сомнениями. Наташа подходила просто идеально.

Сначала она недоверчиво вскидывала бровь, скептически хмыкала, хмурилась, твердила, что Клинту пора домой, к жене и детям, уговаривала сидеть в своей комнате и не высовываться или пойти на полянку между двумя пальмами и там поиграть в Робин Гуда. Но потом вспомнила, как Стив садится за стол слева от Барнса, заправляет ему непослушные волосы за ухо и тихо смеется, если тот, еще не успев привыкнуть к силе своей новой руки, гнет чайные ложки при попытке зачерпнуть сахар из сахарницы. Как Стив бухтит за обедом про необходимость употреблять в пищу больше белков и протеина, накладывая соседу полную тарелку еды. Как бережно он проводит спарринги, стараясь не задеть левое плечо Барнса. 

— Они взрослые мальчики. — Наташа подошла к щиту и выдернула из него ножи. — Могут делать все, что им нравится.

— Да я не против, — Клинт примирительно поднял обе руки вверх, — но ты же меня знаешь. Я могу не сдержаться и ляпнуть что-нибудь этакое.

— А ты следи за собой. В конце концов, даже если они вместе — это не наше дело. Стив волен любить кого заблагорассудится, да и Барнс тоже.

— Капитан любит Барнса?!

Скотт появился как всегда неожиданно; за ним по плетеному татами вился ручеек из крупных представителей рода кочевых муравьев. 

— Так. — Клинт на всякий случай сделал пару шагов назад — у этих муравьев была дурная слава. — Ты ничего не слышал, пойди, прогони свою команду мечты обратно в муравейник, скоро обед.

— Ну надо же, — пробормотал Скотт. — А крепкая мужская дружба имеет свои преимущества. Капитан у нас такой ого-го-го, да и его этот друг... Волосы у него красивые.

— Скотт!!! — одновременно раздались два вопля.

— У кого волосы красивые? — вошел в зал Сэм. 

— У Зимнего Солдата, — донес до него Скотт, нажимая на кнопку на перчатке.

Сэм проводил глазами развернувшийся на выход ручеек и вкрадчиво поинтересовался:

— Козявка спятила? Его муравьи покусали?

— Это не наша тайна, — твердо заявила Наташа, но тут в дверь театрально влетела разъяренная Ванда. 

— Вы так громко думаете, что у меня от ваших мыслей уже мигрень! Клинт, ты же знаешь, что я тебя слышу! Спят они вместе, не спят они вместе — думайте тише!

— Кто у нас спит вместе? — почему-то шепотом спросил Сэм. — Стоп, не говорите мне этого вслух, я знать ничего не хочу.

— Да и мы ничего наверняка не знаем, но нам чертовски интересно, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Вернее, теперь стало чертовски интересно. Пойдемте поедим?

***

Стив засунул расцарапанный палец в рот и укоризненно глянул на лучащегося миролюбивой улыбкой Баки.

— Эта заноза вышла бы завтра сама. Зачем нужно было расковыривать мне весь палец до кости? — немного невнятно прошепелявил он.

— Да там царапина. До кости, скажешь тоже. Мы в тропиках, тут плохой климат. По инструкции инородные тела должны быть удалены из-под кожи пострадавшего как можно скорее — может начаться нагноение.

— Нагноение у меня?! Да у меня даже насморк начаться не может, Бак! Сыворотка - не забыл?

— Хватит бухтеть, мелкий. Я спас тебе палец, руку, жизнь. Пошли обедать.

— Признавайся, это месть за Бруклин? За то, что я залил тебе разбитое колено джином, а ты потом орал и прыгал на одной ножке минут пять?

— Отвали. А ты иголок боишься, Капитан Америка.

— С детства боюсь, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, ладно. Мир?

***

В обеденном зале Его Величества царила дружеская и непринужденная атмосфера.

— Передай мне вон ту синюю штуку с красной жидкой хренью сверху, пожалуйста, — попросил Клинт Наташу.

— Господи, полжизни за хот-дог, — простонал Скотт, поднимая на уровень глаз креветку. — Деликатесы, понимаю, но я хочу сосиску.

— Сэндвич, — мечтательно протянул Сэм. — Горчицы туда, лист салата и огромную свиную котлету. И пол-литра майонеза, самого жирного.

— Летать не сможешь, — с сомнением глядя на странного вида рулет, констатировала Наташа. — Отожрешь себе зад — крылья не поднимут.

Баки протянул бионическую руку к блюду с фруктами, взял банан и слишком сильно его сдавил. Желтая кашица брызнула во все стороны, заставив команду синхронно отодвинуться от стола.

— Простите, — удрученно потупил он глаза в стол. — Не хотел испортить вам обед.

— Ничего ты нам не испортил, — сказал Стив, отбирая у Баки кожуру и заботливо стирая с его руки остатки раздавленного банана. — Пара недель — и ты сможешь этой рукой иголки с пола собирать.

— Не бери в голову, — подключилась Наташа. — Помнишь, ты мне живот прострелил? А, точно, не помнишь, но не суть. Я думала, что когда буду пить, из меня вода станет вытекать тонкой струйкой. Ничего, пронесло.

— Весьма и весьма тактично, Нат. — Бартон укоризненно покачал головой, хотя Баки отнюдь не выглядел виноватым. С Черной Вдовой у них как-то сразу не заладилось. — Парень почти ничего не помнит из прошлого, валяй, внуши ему, что его прошлое — тлен.

— Прошлое и есть тлен, — подключился к экспресс-психоанализу Скотт. — Я вот пару недель из своей жизни помню только по утрам. Не тюрьму, — после. Когда в запой ушел.

— Господи, да ешьте вы уже! — прикрикнула сразу на всех Ванда, яростно кромсая столовым ножом стейк из мяса крокодила. В принципе, она одна претендовала на это блюдо, больше никто его попробовать не решался.

Стив закончил стирать с руки Баки пюре и начал чистить банан, задумчиво глядя куда-то в стену.

— Очень давно, когда мы были маленькими, Бак покупал мне фрукты. Зимой, когда я болел, а погода была такая, что и вспомнить страшно, он вставал утром, забегал ко мне, закутывал в одеяло и шел в лавку.

— Ты не спал, мелкий притворщик, — то ли спросил, то ли подтвердил свою догадку Барнс.

— Ну как тут уснешь, если ты, типа стараясь не шуметь, сшибал с полок алюминиевые кружки и миски. 

— Неправда.

— Держи банан.

Баки как раз занял обе руки кувшином с соком и стаканом из тонкого стекла, поэтому предпочел просто открыть рот. Раздавить очередной дорогущий стакан Его Величества не хотелось. Он откусил кусок банана, облизнулся и понял, что вдруг наступила гробовая тишина.

— Что? — жуя, пробормотал Баки.

— Ничего, ничего. — Все тут же засуетились, принялись наваливать на тарелки еду и наливать напитки в стаканы.

— Ребята, — вкрадчиво начал Стив, оглядев свою команду. — Что случилось?

— Да что у нас может случиться? — Скотт закинул в рот многострадальную креветку. Он и не заметил, что измусолил ее, пока пялился на Капитана, осторожно засовывающего в рот Зимнему Солдату банан. — Враг дремлет, мы под охраной Его Величества, я пошел, меня моя армия во дворе ждет.

Он высыпал весь сахар из сахарницы в свободную миску, чинно кивнул и степенно удалился во двор.

— Нат? — перевел взгляд Стив.

— Все в порядке, кэп, — солнечно улыбнулась та. Как же, расколешь ты шпионку со стажем.   
— Бартон, пошли постреляем.

Клинт с трудом оторвался от созерцания жующего Баки и кивнул. Ванда и Сэм вышли последними, хором пожелав Стиву и Баки приятного аппетита.

— Чего? — нахмурился последний, не привыкший к проявлению чувств со стороны команды.

— Попробуй вон то большое и полосатое, — дружелюбно кинул через плечо Сэм, уже стоя в дверях. — Там морепродукты, это полезно для... ну полезно, короче.

Пока Стив переваривал увиденное и услышанное, Баки подвел итог.

— Мелкий, они считают, что мы трахаемся.

И постучал по спине закашлявшегося Капитана правой рукой.

***

— Бак, не мели чушь.

Стив мерил шагами комнату, изредка кидая взгляд на Баки, с остервенением дубасящего грушу. 

— Это твои друзья. Я не знаю, с чего они взяли, что мы в принципе можем быть любовниками.

— Да я тоже. — Стив перестал маячить и придержал грушу, давая Баки возможность отработать удар ногой. 

— Что будем делать?

— Оправдываться — убыточное предприятие. — Связка из трех ударов сдвинула Стива с места.   
— Подыграешь мне? Развлечемся.

— Предлагаешь сделать вид, что мы с тобой... ну это... ну ты сам понимаешь.

Баки остановился, утер пот со лба и опустился на край кровати.

— Роджерс, повторяй за мной. Стена.

— Что?

— Просто повторяй, ты же мне доверяешь?

— После того, как ты чуть не проковырял в моем пальце тоннель швейной иглой? Абсолютно. Стена.

— Пол.

— Пол.

— Быстрее. Потолок.

— Потолок.

— Ваканда.

— Ваканда.

— Сиськи.

— Сись... что?

— Давай, скажи это.

— Сиськи, черт с тобой.

— Портупея.

— Портупея.

— Мы трахаемся.

— Мы тра...

— Смелее, это просто слово.

— Трахаемся, ладно.

— Вот и хорошо.

***

Клинт отстрелил от ветви висящий на огромной высоте кокос, Наташа, кувыркнувшись в прыжке, поймала его, и тут перед ними появился Скотт. Он щелчком откинул забрало и уставился на обоих укоризненным взглядом.

— Шли бы вы еду добывать во-о-он в тот лесок, — указал он пальцем на стоящие непроницаемой стеной джунгли. — У меня тут строевая не ладится, а вы топаете, аж земля трясется.

— Не слушаются? — посочувствовал Клинт.

— Dorylinae вообще недисциплинированные, хоть их и зовут легионерами. — Скотт снял шлем и присел в тени пальмы.

— Огрести по башке кокосом не боишься? — поинтересовалась Наташа.

— А что той башке сделается? — удивился Скотт, ковыряя прутиком землю. — Так вот, если проводить аналогию с людьми, то муравьи-кочевники — ужасные лентяи. Пока пара отделений марширует и делает вид, что сотрудничает, остальные пять батальонов курят и травят анекдоты.

— Так оставь их в покое, — посоветовал Клинт.

— А вдруг завтра война?! — возмутился Скотт. — А я без армии!

Наташа закатила глаза и резко обернулась на звук хрустнувшей ветки.

Стив и Баки, полускрытые стеной густого кустарника, влюбленной парочкой продефилировали мимо, заняли самую удобную скамейку и уселись, развернувшись друг к другу лицами. Они что-то эмоционально зашептали, почти касаясь губами мочек, блестя глазами.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — сдавленно просипел Клинт, повернувшись в сторону джунглей. Стив нагнулся еще ниже, и Баки погладил его по шее.

— Меня тоже, — сглотнула Наташа. — Погнали убьем кого-нибудь?

— Погнали, — кивнул Бартон.

— Ребята, не станьте обедом. — Скотт помахал им вслед рукой и перед тем, как надеть шлем и нажать кнопку, кинул еще один взгляд в сторону скамейки. Жестокий беспринципный убийца Зимний Солдат как раз положил обе руки на плечи символу свободы и равноправия Капитану Америке и что-то горячо зашептал тому прямо в губы. — М-да, разрыв шаблона, однако. Так, построение! — скомандовал он в траву и уменьшился.

***

— М16 — замечательная вещь. — Баки склонился к уху Стива. — Конкурировать с ней может, пожалуй, только автомат Калашникова. Зря ты отказываешься от огнестрельного оружия.

— У меня есть щит. — Роджерс в ответ наклонился так близко, что нечаянно задел губами мочку уха Барнса. Тот дернулся от неожиданности, но тут же вернул на место глупую улыбку влюбленного идиота.

— Не хочешь огнестрельное, давай я подберу тебе холодное. Армейский штык-нож Buck М9 MB — чудная штука. А современные М9232 и М9235 вообще конфетка: один удар, и кишки твоего врага в твоих руках.

— Прелесть, конечно, но если бы я хотел убивать, то и так бы справился. Как думаешь, сколько голов снесет мой щит, если я его как следует запущу?

— Пацифист, — тоном «мой друг — придурок» сказал Баки. — А если метательные? Кинул щит, а вслед метнул пару-тройку ножей, а? А ну замри.

Он немного пригнул голову Стива, снял с его шеи какое-то насекомое и легонько провел пальцами по позвонку.

— Эй, щиплется! — возмутился Стив, почти уткнувшись носом в нос Барнса.

— Тебя знатно цапнули. Пошли, полью тебя вискарем. Джина у Его Величества лично я не видел.

— Ребята на нас смотрели?

— Глаз не сводили.

— Чувствую себя...

— Последним козлом? — нежно проворковал Баки. — Да я тоже, но азартно, согласись.

— Есть немного. Вставай, нужно поработать над ударом слева, ты все еще плохо защищаешься новой рукой.

— Может, поспим?

— В спортзал, сержант Барнс!

— Есть, мой капитан!

***

Утром Ванда громко и четко выразила желание прогуляться на рынок Ваканды. Она хотела купить что-нибудь местное, аутентичное, что-нибудь для проведения ритуалов черной магии. Зная, что отговаривать ее не стоит — Ванда уперлась, и отказ мог закончиться кровавыми разборками — Стив вызвался быть провожатым и охранником в одном лице. После препирательств и воплей «Я сама кого хочешь в порошок сотру!» и «Я за тебя в ответе, слышать ничего не хочу!», на рынок отправились не только Ванда, но и Стив, Баки и Сэм. Сэм заверил, что имеет африканские корни, потому что черный, а также произнес вдохновенную речь, тезисом которой стало «негр хочет к своим и ананасов». 

Рынок гудел, как и положено таким местам, напоминая огромный улей. Повсюду сновали дети, голосили женщины, кричали мужчины, в общем, все это очень смахивало на место проведения боевых действий в какой-нибудь горячей точке.

Баки сразу напрягся и пошел за спиной Стива, оберегая, присматривая. Ванда, задумчиво улыбаясь, трогала края отрезов яркой ткани, перебирала в руках бусинки украшений и надолго застряла перед прилавком с сушеными головами.

— Человеческие, — уверенно сказал Сэм.

— Да ну нет, — тут же возразил Баки. — Обезьяньи.

Стив передернул плечами, взял Ванду под локоток и легонько подтолкнул ее к лотку с какими-то разноцветными безделушками. Становилось все жарче, солнце грело, как будто взялось испепелить все вокруг, и вдруг в общем монотонном гуле голосов раздался истошный вопль.

Сэм дернул Ванду за руку, задвигая ее за спину, Баки внимательно оглядел площадь и вдруг куда-то рванул, перемахивая через прилавки, снося с ног продавцов и печально мекающих коз. Стив, недолго думая, рявкнул: «Оставайтесь на месте», — и помчался следом.

— Не хочешь выпить чего-нибудь прохладительного и алкогольного? — светским тоном поинтересовался Сэм у Ванды, разогревающей между пальцами алый огонек.

— А они?

— А они прекрасно справятся сами.

Ванда задумчиво посмотрела туда, где вместо стоявших там пару минут назад прилавков теперь была широкая дорога, проложенная двумя суперсолдатами, и кивнула:

— Бери на вынос. Посмотрим, куда они помчались.

— Полетим? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Сэм, оглядываясь на ошарашенную толпу.

— Обойдешься.

***

— Сержант Барнс! — Стив стоял по стойке смирно и держал в вытянутой руке за лапы курицу, висящую вниз головой. — Объявляю вам благодарность за поимку преступника!

— Служу... спасибо, короче. Эй, придурок! — Барнс выдернул из огромной бочки засунутого туда им же чернокожего низкорослого мужчину. — Ты нафига курицу спиздил?

Тот что-то лепетал, размазывая по лицу слезы, сопли и пыль. Курице надоело висеть вниз головой, она извернулась и клюнула Стива в палец. Стив ойкнул, и птица по красивой дуге ушла в сторону Баки. Тот ловко поймал ее за горло бионической рукой и замер, боясь закончить спасательную операцию потерей заложника.

— Бак, отпусти курицу, возьми лучше меня! — драматично взвыл Стив. — Не убивай Дороти!

— Да я и не собирался, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Забирай свою курицу. А почему Дороти?

Курица как будто только того и ждала: она задушено прокудахтала слова куриной благодарности и покорно повисла в надежной и сильной руке Капитана.

Пока Баки умилялся счастливому воссоединению спасателя и потерпевшей, в их идиллию ворвалась высокая пожилая женщина. Она огрела палкой по голове незадачливого вора, решительно забрала курицу и, гордо вздернув подбородок, слегка кивнула.

— Благодарит? — рискнул предположить Стив.

— Ну, бить же не стала, уже хлеб.

Было похоже, что курица, как и весь мир, успела полюбить Капитана Америку. Она дернулась, взмахнула крыльями и клюнула хозяйку. Та отбросила от себя птицу и неловко толкнула Баки. Баки, в свою очередь, пошатнулся, сделал большой шаг вперед, боясь наступить на путающуюся под ногами курицу, зацепился ногой за лежащего в бессознательном состоянии вора и влетел в объятия Стива.

— Постеснялись бы при людях, — раздался укоризненный голос Сэма. Он стоял за спиной Ванды, закрывая ей ладонью глаза. — Не можете до дворца потерпеть?

Ванда присела и, отведя ладонь Сэма, уставилась на Баки. Его глаза вдруг полыхнули, он припал к груди Стива абсолютно театральным жестом, потом немного поднял голову, уперся взглядом в капитанские сурово сжатые губы и... сделал шаг назад:

— Ванда, ты все купила? 

— Ага, — ошарашенно кивнула та.

— Тогда мы с капитаном Роджерсом прогуляемся, а вы идите домой. 

— Ага, — кивнул вслед за Вандой такой же ошалевший Сэм.

Они молча смотрели на то, как чернокожая женщина пихает смущенному Стиву курицу и удаляется куда-то за разгромленные прилавки. На то, как Барнс забирает себе отважно вырывающуюся Дороти, засовывает ее подмышку и тянет Стива в сторону промышленного района. И на то, как глупо улыбается Стив, идя следом за Баки как за любимой женой, только что отоварившейся в супермаркете. 

— Они точно вместе, — кивнул Сэм, прихватив с прилавка ананас и кинув взамен мелкую монету.

— Ага, — согласилась Ванда. — Купи мне вон ту симпатичную голову. 

***

— Ты что творишь? — Стив шагал следом за Баки, пиная на ходу камушки. 

— А что я творю? — оглянулся тот через плечо, в очередной раз поправив вырывающуюся Дороти.

— Теперь даже если мы захотим отыграть все назад, нам никто не поверит. Ты глаза Ванды видел?

— Видел. Смотри — магазинчик. Зайдем?

— У нас птица, нас не пустят.

— Это Ваканда. Думаю, здесь всех везде и со всеми пускают. Были бы деньги.

*** 

— Господи, сколько их. Десятки видов! 

— Да вообще. — Баки осторожно поставил курицу на мраморный пол, та расправила крылья и пошла знакомиться со Скоттом, мирно пьющим кофе на веранде.

— Красные, черные, синие...

— Гладкие, с пупырышками...

— А как тебе те, с усиками? С усиками, подумать только!

— Что обсуждаете? — заинтересованно спросил Скотт. Он немного повоевал с курицей и уступил ей низенькую скамью, перейдя в зал.

— Презервативы, — воодушевленно сказал Баки. — Это же уму непостижимо, как их много и какие они все разные.

— Как погуляли? — вошел в зал Клинт под руку с Наташей.

— Мы на полдня зависли у прилавка с презервативами, больше никуда не пошли, — удрученно покачал головой Стив, стрельнув глазами в сторону Баки. Он немного покраснел, но старался держаться мужественно под перекрестными взглядами членов своей команды. 

— А вы знали, что они бывают с запахом? — продолжал фонтанировать приобретенными знаниями Барнс. — Клубника, лимон, морская свежесть.

— Вот морская свежесть в этом деле как нельзя более актуальна, — серьезно сказал Клинт. — Вы какие купили?

— А нам они зачем? 

— Ну да, ну да. Вам они совершенно ни к чему.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на сдерживающуюся, чтобы не улыбнуться Наташу, и тут Баки снова прорвало:

— А любриканты? Господи, да ими можно половину траков танкового полка смазать. Литрами продаются, а в наше время с трудом вазелин доставали.

— До войны, — счел нужным пояснить Стив.

— Презервативы хоть не из бараньих мочевых пузырей делали? — невинно поинтересовалась Наташа.

Пока Стив краснел, а Баки возмущенно набирал воздух, чтобы разразиться матерной речью, все отправились знакомиться с Дороти. Пользуясь моментом почти полного одиночества, Стив прижал Баки к стене и прошипел ему на ухо, что пора заканчивать заниматься ерундой, потому что он уже сам начинает верить во всю эту чушь с их романом. «Чушь? Ах вот как?» — загадочно пробормотал Барнс, отведя взгляд, и вдруг вывернулся из захвата и бросился на веранду.

— Оставь курицу в покое! — проорал он на ходу. 

Бартон дернулся от неожиданности и разжал руку, которой нежно держал птицу за горло. Дороти взмахнула крыльями и, опровергая утверждение, что курицы не летают, перемахнула через перила и исчезла в густом кустарнике.

— Если с ней что-нибудь случится... — зловеще зашипел Стив, вглядываясь в темноту.

— Да вернется ваша незаконнорожденная дочь! — тут же начал оправдываться Клинт и добавил: — Или сын.

— Зачем ты ее за горло держал? — скрипнул бионической рукой Баки.

— Хотел потыкать пальцем в бок. Проверить, жирненькая она или нет.

— А тебе это зачем?

— Пожарили бы на углях. Барбекю, слышал о таком? Или барбекю в одной цепочке с любрикантами?

— Стив! — возопил Баки. — Леголас хотел сожрать нашу Дороти!

— Еще пара недель на морепродуктах с маисом, и я из первой подвернувшейся Тотошки сэндвич сделаю, — пообещал Клинт.

— Главное, чтобы тебе не захотелось пирогов с Гудвином, — пристально рассматривая маникюр, сказала Наташа. Бартон тут же выкатил глаза, зарычал и наклонился к ее шее, изобразив из себя Дракулу. 

Пока Баки и Стив помогали ему подняться с пола, куда Наташа отправила его мощным хуком слева, на перила села неизвестно откуда взявшаяся Дороти.

— О, ваша блудная дочь вернулась, — ткнул в птицу пальцем Скотт. — Перья не помяты, помада по клюву не размазалась, на часах десять.

Баки уже привычно сгреб курицу подмышку и подтолкнул Стива: «В душ?» Тот кивнул, и они зашагали на выход. В какой-то момент Баки слегка качнул бедрами, Стив сбился с шага, но потом вдруг широко улыбнулся, и они пошли дальше, немного виляя задами.

— Ребята, — пробормотал Клинт, потирая челюсть, на которой расцветал синяк. — Да они же над нами стебутся!

***

Стив плюхнулся на кровать, Баки сгрузил возмущенную Дороти на подоконник, та уткнулась клювом в москитную сетку, и наступила благословенная тишина. 

До этого Стив метался по дворцу, разыскивая повара, который весьма обрадовался, увидев курицу, и очень огорчился, узнав, что придется отсыпать ей отборного зерна, а не кинуть на сковородку. За этим последовали получасовые плескания в душе, причем Баки там пел что-то про яркую радугу в вышине, перемежая слова песни ругательствами.

— Опять что-то уронил?! — прокричал Стив, просыпав на пол зерно и тут же наступив на него босой пяткой.

— Твой одеколон! — перекрывая шум воды, ответил Баки.

— Дурная бесконечность. Ну почему всегда мой одеколон?! Разбей свой!

— Твой на краю полки, мой у самого зеркала! Учись предвидеть, мелкий!

Затем они сметали с пола осколки, ванная насквозь пропиталась запахом лайма, вода лилась рекой, потому что Баки скрутил кран. Но постепенно все утихло, так и не успев достичь масштаба глобальной катастрофы.

— Подвинься. — Баки пихнул Стива ладонью в бок и рухнул рядом. — Так почему Дороти? И, кстати, где она?

Стив свесился с края кровати, но там, под кроватью, тоже никого не было.

— Курица-ниндзя, — пробормотал он. — Хочет — появляется, хочет — исчезает. А ты стал веселее и с командой, кажется, сошелся.

— Они мне нравятся, — неохотно признался Баки. — Да и быть Снежной королевой надоело, если честно. А курица вся в нас. — В его голосе промелькнула гордость. — Так почему Дороти?

Стив подпихнул подушку под голову, выгнулся дугой, разминая поясницу, и затих, а потом вдруг заговорил:

— Помнишь, в тридцать девятом ты потащил меня в кино на «Волшебника страны Оз»? — Баки повернулся на бок и подпер ладонью щеку.

— Помню. Ты еще упирался, говорил, что я придурок, потому что взял билеты на последний ряд.

— Точно. — Стив улыбнулся. — На самом деле, у меня просто не было денег, чтобы отдать тебе за билет, да и плохо мне было. Я снова заболел.

— Вот идиот. А сказать?

— И пропустить поход в кино? В кино с тобой?

Баки как-то странно выдохнул и перевернулся на спину.

— А потом я уснул прямо в середине сеанса. Вырубился, положив голову тебе на плечо, стыдно так. — Стив вдруг заторопился, как будто для него стало жизненно важным сказать все и сразу. — А потом проснулся от того, что ты гладил меня и целовал в макушку. Помнишь?

— Нет. — Баки повернулся к Стиву спиной, но на свою кровать не ушел, остался лежать рядом.

— Не важно, я буду помнить за нас двоих.

Стив тоже повернулся к Баки спиной, и уже в полусне почувствовал, как его гладят по плечам и мягко трогают губами макушку, шепча: «Я помню, мелкий. Этого я не забуду».

И Стив провалился в сон. 

Проснулся он от того, что Баки чувствительно заехал ему локтем в бок, а спустя несколько секунд истошно закудахтала Дороти.

***

К завтраку Стив и Баки опоздали — они снова потеряли курицу. Вспоминая, каким алчным взглядом проводил птицу повар Его Величества, Стив не на шутку взволновался. 

Дороти нашлась под пальмой; она сидела на камне и глубокомысленно пялилась на траву. Трава шевелилась, видимо, армия Скотта готовилась поднять флаг и приступить к утреннему построению. Курица близко к муравьям не подходила.

— Генетическая память, — с видом знатока-орнитолога сказал Баки. — Наверное, ее предков слопали легионеры.

— Легионеры не только ее предков слопали. — Стив снял птицу с камня и пошел к дворцу.

— Муравьи! Муравьи-легионеры.

— А-а, ну может быть. 

Они затолкали Дороти в комнату, предварительно проверив, закрыты ли окна, и вышли, заперев дверь на ключ.

— Надо спросить у твоей русской, не завалялись ли в ее клатче пара видеокамер и сигнализация с датчиком движения. Чует мое сердце, мы придем, а Дороти в комнате нет. — Баки подергал дверную ручку, проверяя точно ли все замки сработали.

— Не утрируй, никуда она не денется. Пошли есть.

Команда встретила их приветливо: Наташа спросила, как прошла ночь, Бартон поинтересовался здоровьем третьего члена семьи, Сэм покудахтал, изобразив согнутыми в локтях руками куриные крылышки, Ванда протянула им по чашке чая. И только Скотт молча сражался с желе, которое скользило по подливе в тарелке.

— Я полночи читала про птиц. — Ванда протянула Стиву красочную энциклопедию животного мира Ваканды. — Ваша курица — цесарка. Они очень вкусные.

— Это так прекрасно, — ровным голосом сказал Баки.

— Здесь есть статья про содержание птиц в неволе, немного про корм и болезни.

— Дороти здорова, — безапелляционно заявил Стив.

— Капитан, прости за вопрос, но мне кусок в горло не лезет, — вдруг встрял в беседу о мире животных Скотт. — Мы уже не чужие вроде. Вместе набили морды супергероям, потом они набили морды нам, в тюрьме строгого режима посидели, ты нас оттуда вытащил. — Наташа откинулась на спинку стула и выдохнула. — Прости, ничего личного. Так вот, вопрос...

Скотт собрался с духом, посмотрел сначала на Стива, потом на Баки, но тот его опередил с присущей ему тактичностью:

— Нет, мы не трахаемся, мы дружим.

Бартон поперхнулся, закашлялся, и Наташа с удовольствием треснула его по спине.

— С чего все началось, ребята? — поинтересовался Стив, намазывая на лепешку что-то зеленое, пахнущее травой.   
— Откуда поступила информация, кто ее не проверил и передал по цепи? Кого мне посадить под арест за халатное отношение к фактам и домыслам, а?

— Прости. — Бартон утер выступившие от кашля слезы и налил полный стакан сока.   
— Я случайно — случайно, честно! — проходил мимо вашей двери и услышал, как кто-то из вас в кого-то что-то запихивает и уговаривает, что вот-вот станет чертовски приятно.

— Это Баки мне занозу из пальца доставал. — Стив продемонстрировал почти полностью затянувшуюся царапину. — Иглой.

— Ржавой? — блеснула глазами Наташа. — Я умею оказывать первую помощь при заражении крови. Нужно сделать капельницу из кокосового молока.

— Нат, у меня не может быть заражения крови, ты же в курсе.

— А помечтать? 

— А по почкам? — тут же вмешался Баки. — Если что, я сам его вылечу.

— Занозу вытаскивал, значит, — покачал головой Сэм, глядя на Барнса, подавшегося на полкорпуса вперед и заслонившего собой Стива.— Ну ладно, будем считать, что так.

***

Дороти никуда не делась. Она, нахохлившись, сидела посередине комнаты, а на некотором расстоянии от нее коричневели две кучки. Стив тяжело вздохнул, попробовал умильным морганием вдохновить на уборку Баки, но тот включил Зимнего Солдата, заледенел взглядом и спрятался в ванной. Курица перелетела на подоконник и оттуда с совсем не птичьим злорадством в маленьких глазках следила за тем, как герой нескольких войн ползает на карачках, убирая с пола салфеткой продукты ее жизнедеятельности.

— Надо же тебе было начать делать добрые дела на рынке! — рявкнул Стив, дергая дверную ручку запертой на замок ванны.

— Делать добрые дела никогда не поздно! — возразили оттуда. 

— Дверь открой, доблестный рыцарь, спасающий женщин и курей! У меня в руке кое-что похуже атомной бомбы.

— Угрожаете, Капитан? — дверь приоткрылась, и Баки выглянул в узенькую щелочку. Стив тут же дернул створку, заехал ею Баки по лбу, кинул салфетку в мусорную корзину и получил отменный шлепок по заду. Завязалась дружеская потасовка.

— Убью, мелкий, — хрипел полузадушенный Баки, пытаясь оттолкнуть руку Стива от своего горла. — Убью и отдам легионерам на съедение.

— Не выйдет. — Стив ойкнул, получив локтем по носу, и тут же оказался лежащим на лопатках. Он крутнулся, отхватил по голени, зашипел, попробовал сгруппироваться, и тут Баки болезненно вскрикнул.

— Что?! — тут же всполошился Стив. — Не молчи, ну! Что я сделал? Плечо?

— Заноза, — хрипло прозвучало в ответ. — Черт, на полпальца зашла.

— Заноза, — уточнил Стив.

— Она.

— На полпальца.

— В ладонь.

— Где наша игла?

Баки улыбнулся, потом его губы дрогнули, и он захохотал так, как не смеялся, пожалуй, лет семьдесят. Он хохотал, выстанывая между приступами смеха: «Давай через час, а? Или завтра?» Стив некоторое время держался, ища глазами иголку, но потом не выдержал. 

Они смеялись до слез, как тогда, в далеком Бруклине, где можно было быть простыми людьми, не несущими на плечах половину забот этого мира.

— Спятили, — сказала бы Дороти, если бы курицы умели говорить. Но говорить она не умела, поэтому взмахнула крыльями и молча ретировалась во двор.

— Знаешь, Стив. — Баки перекатился на живот, слизнув с ладони выступившую капельку крови.   
— А я ведь помню. Помню Бруклин, наши походы в кино, то, каким ты был мелким и как смущался, когда я пытался знакомить тебя с девушками. Вспышками, как будто кто-то прокручивает предо мной нарезанную кусками и потом плохо склеенную кинопленку. Мне даже кажется, что я слышу, как она шуршит в кинопроекторе, когда заканчивается то или иное воспоминание. Помнишь этот звук?

— Помню, — кивнул Стив. Он бы ни за что на свете не признался, что в этот момент ему больше всего на свете хотелось погладить Баки по щеке. И поцеловать. Но это уже было из серии безумных фантазий. Небезопасных безумных фантазий.

— Мелкий, ты, конечно, можешь считать меня кем угодно, но если я этого не скажу, буду потом жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. — У Стива вдруг засосало под ложечкой. Баки потянулся к нему и как-то по-особенному, как умеет только он, дернул уголками губ, то ли улыбаясь, то ли грустя: — Хочу тебя поцеловать. Наверное, ты слишком сильно приложил меня дверью по лбу.

И Стив закрыл глаза. Ему никогда в жизни не было так страшно, ни до войны, ни после. 

Губы у Баки были мягкими, а он сам стал как будто отлитый из металла: тяжелый, горячий, злой. И Стив тоже злился. На себя и на Баки — за потерянное ими время, на то, что они два идиота, и на то, что он так и не научился целоваться. Знал бы, для чего пригодится это умение — перецеловал бы всех девушек в кордебалете справа налево и наоборот, да вот ведь — не хотелось, что за напасть. 

А потом все понеслось слишком быстро: замелькало, стало большим, уменьшилось до пылинок, кружащихся в воздухе, надавило, погладило как перышко. Они оба молчали — говорили их руки, глаза, губы, и не было мыслей, не было времени даже собственное имя вспомнить. Идеально, так, как нужно, так, как всегда хотелось.

Баки уронил голову Стиву на плечо, потом приподнялся, отжавшись от пола, заглянул в глаза и снова рухнул, как будто у него внезапно ослабли руки.

— Мелкий, — прошептал он. 

— Что? — Стив гладил Баки по голове и снова думал о том, что все слишком идеально и что где-то во всем этом есть подвох. Рано или поздно за счастье этих минут придется расплатиться. Не бывает так, чтобы столько давали и ничего не требовали взамен.

— Не бывает... — Баки хотел сказать что-то еще, но потом затих, уткнувшись носом Стиву в шею.   
— Ты там как?

— Мне в лопатку вдавились зерна, вчера рассыпал. Как думаешь, прорастут?

Баки тихо рассмеялся и немного виновато спросил:

— Знаешь что?

— Что?

— Я снова тебя хочу.

И Стив крутнулся, подминая Баки под себя, и подумал о том, что если сейчас здесь появится Дороти, им будет очень, очень, очень стыдно.

***

— Где-то радуги выше синь небес, — мурлыкал под нос Баки, удобно устроив голову на плече Стива. — И мечты, что таились, явными станут здесь. Где-то радуги выше...

— Не помнишь дальше? — Стив как раз размышлял о том, что вон то фиолетовое пятно у него на бедре — это вовсе не грязь, как он подумал вначале. Здорово его Баки приложил. Это же надо было так сорваться: катались по полу как безумные, молча, даже слова друг другу не сказали.

— Не помню. Там еще что-то про то, что кто-то с кем-то мог бы увидеться. Терпеть этого не могу, крутится где-то рядом и постоянно ускользает. Ты помнишь?

— Наизусть. Я потом, после фильма, все время думал, что хочу найти свою дорогу из желтого кирпича. Глупо, правда?

— Нашел?

— Иду по ней. 

— Тогда давай, пой со мной.

***

Бартон услышал это первым. Он сидел на скамье возле маленького фонтанчика, когда тишину разорвали вопли Стива и Баки. Вернее, это должно было быть песней, точно песней, да вот только что у одного, что у другого не было ни слуха, ни голоса. Зато энтузиазма хоть отбавляй. 

Затем откуда-то появилась Дороти с видом придворной дамы, у которой руки заняты веером и кавалером, и поэтому она не может заткнуть уши. Спустя минуту из дверей выскочили Ванда и Наташа, за ними следом появились Скотт и Сэм.

— На нас напали?! — всполошился Скотт. — Что это за вопли?

— Капитан с Барнсом поют.

— Как поют? — опешил Сэм.

— Думаю, ртами, — привычно внесла нотку конкретики Наташа. 

— Господи, как их заткнуть? — простонала Ванда.

— Можно кинуть в окно гранату, а можно Дороти, — задумчиво протянул Бартон. — Лично я голосую за курицу, это страшнее. Капитан!!!

Пение прервалось, затем в окне появился растрепанный Стив.

— Что?

— Заканчивайте орать, не то нас из дворца прогонят.

Рядом со Стивом возник такой же растрепанный Баки.

— Не мешайте, у нас музыкальная минутка. Пойдите постреляйте, убейте злодея, выиграйте войну, мы скоро подтянемся.

— Нас только что послал пострелять Зимний Солдат? — удивленно приподняла брови Наташа. — Завтра встану с ним в спарринг и набью наглую морду.

А потом наступил вечер. Дороти пару раз с клекотом вылетела из окна комнаты, посланная в полет сильной и меткой рукой. Стива и Баки звали на ужин, но они крикнули через закрытую дверь, что чем-то ужасно отравились, наверное, той полосатой хренью, которая из морепродуктов, и вообще. После емкого «и вообще» от них отстали, даже не намекнув на то, что они в принципе не могут отравиться. Потому что кто ее знает, ту полосатую хрень.

Проходя мимо двери их комнаты, Бартон снова услышал, как кто-то кого-то обо что-то приложил, потом кто-то кого-то куда-то уронил, но даже бровью не повел. 

— Занозу вытаскивают, не иначе, — пояснил он понуро сидящей возле двери Дороти, сгреб ее в охапку и отправится спать.

Ему снилась сушеная голова, которой полвечера хвасталась Ванда, и радуга, а потом заклекотала Дороти, Сэм выматерился и выкинул ее в окно.

Начался новый день.


End file.
